An existing capacitive touch sensor is implemented as shown in FIG. 1 (a single-touch structure or a cell of a multi-touch structure), including from top to bottom a touch panel 11, a sensing electrode layer 12, an insulating isolation layer 13, a driving electrode layer 14 and a substrate 15. The touch panel 11 can be made of glass, acrylic or PVC type material. In this capacitive touch sensor, there is a large overlapping area between a driving electrode of the driving electrode layer 14 and a sensing electrode of the sensing electrode layer 12, the initial capacitance between the driving electrode and the sensing electrode is thus relatively large. At the same time, most of the electric field lines EL are between the driving electrode 14 and the sensing electrode 12. Therefore, only a few electric field lines beyond the overlapping area can be contacted when a finger touches the touch panel 11, and only a small change in capacitance can be generated between the driving electrode 14 and the sensing electrode 12. That is, the capacitive touch sensor has a small capacitance change rate when touched. Because of this defect, only a small change in data acquisition can be detected by the detection circuit, and as a result the sensitivity of the capacitive touch sensor is not ideally high and the signal to noise ratio (SNR) is quite small, and a rather complex filtering processing by software should be engaged to compensate for it in this case.